


How My Husband and I Fucked a Fish

by CaseyKat09



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consent is everything, Link Loves Sidon, Lube, M/M, Maybe a slow burn?, Sidon Loves Link, This idea wouldn't leave me alone, Viktor being a clumsy idiot, Voyeurism, Yuuri loves it though, adults doing adult things, gratuitous blowjobs, sidlink - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: When the newest Legend of Zelda game is finally released, Yurio brings it over to enjoy with another LoZ fan.Yuuri and Viktor, who are happily married, discover their attraction towards a certain Zora Prince. What happens when they are thrown into the land of Hyrule and have the opportunity they never thought they'd have to explore it? How will a certain Hylian react?





	1. In Which Viktor Can't be Trusted with Consoles

It started when Yurio brought over his Nintendo Switch on an early Saturday morning.

 

“So… I guess the new  _ Legend of Zelda _ game came out and whatever. I know Katsudon is into this kind of thing and I wanted…” He stopped talking at the gleeful look in Viktor’s bright blue eyes. “Shut the fuck up, old man. I just wanted to play with someone who I knew wasn’t going to suck so hard!” He snarled, face bright red with anger (embarrassment). He shoved his way past the older skater and plopped himself on the couch, beginning to set up the game system. 

 

“Why not play with Otabek, then?” Viktor asked haughtily, leaning on the wall. Yurio grumbled out something unintelligible. “What was that, Uratchko? I couldn’t hear you.” 

 

“I said, it’s because Otabek doesn’t like the Legend of Zelda! He thinks the story is repetitive and convoluted! I love the guy, but who doesn’t like a story with fucking magic and badass swords?!” Yurio threw his hands up in the air with frustration at his friend. 

 

Yuuri, whose sleep was interrupted by all the shouting, grumpily walked past the two Russians. “Guys… It’s like 7 A.M. On one of our few days off. What could be so goddamned important?” 

 

“Video games wait for no man, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed. Yuuri shot the silver-haired Russian a dark look and mumbled a word that sounded suspiciously like ‘divorce’. 

 

“Don’t blame the old man. I thought you’d wanna play the new Zelda game on the new system.” Yurio spoke up. 

 

“Oh yeah. I almost forgot that the Switch and  _ Breath of the Wild _ came out recently.” Yuuri had brightened up considerably. Viktor considered shooting his beloved an offended look, but thought better of it. “Have you played any of it yet, Yurio?” The blonde in question shook his head.

 

“I… I wanted to wait for you. I know how much you like this kind of stuff and I thought it’d be fun to play with you. And I guess with the old man too.” Yuri grumbled quietly. 

 

“YURIO!” Viktor cried joyfully. “You’re slowly becoming the man I always knew you could be! Oh! I’m so proud!” He motioned to engage Yurio in a hug, but was denied by the teenager’s hand pressing into his face. Viktor pouted, but backed off nonetheless.  

 

“Vitya, darling, we can proud of Yurio’s progress later. Right now it’s bonding time.” Yuuri said to his husband gently, patting his silver head. “Alright, Yurio. Let’s get it set up. Vitya, while we’re doing that, why don’t you run down to the bakery and get us something to eat?” 

 

“Why do I have to go? I can help you set up the system here. It is my TV, after all.” Viktor protested. His pout from earlier still resting on his lips. 

 

“Because remember that time you tried to set up my brand-new PS4 when I wasn’t looking and tried to stand it up sideways on the edge of the coffee table? Remember how it fell and fucking  _ broke the CD port?! _ Because I do. And my poor Grandpa does.” Yurio snapped. Yuuri gasped, a hand comically covering his heart to indicate pain. 

 

“Viktor! That’s console abuse!” 

 

“I thought it would stay up!” 

 

“How could you think that?! The PS4 is obviously made to lie on its back!” 

 

“Guys, there are little ears in the room.” Yurio pointed out. 

 

“I just thought Yurio would want a little bit of variety. Having the console laying on its back all the time is the most common way to go. Having it stand up straight seemed… different.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s because nothing in this goddamn house is straight.” Yurio mumbled. 

 

“Alright… This argument is both ridiculous and unproductive. And it’s not even fucking 9 A.M yet. Good job guys, we set a new record.” Yuuri praised sarcastically. “You!” He jabbed his finger at his husband. “You go to the bakery. Get us some donuts or something. I don’t give a fuck about diet this or skating that. You guys woke me up super early on a day off, so reap what you sow.” Viktor could do nothing but nod and prepare to leave the apartment as his (hot) grumpy husband handed out orders. 

 

“And you!” It was the youngest Russian’s turn to be scolded. “You set up the thing, load it up, and we will watch whatever while we wait for my idiot husband to get back.” Yurio nodded meekly and turned to set up the console. 

 

As for Yuuri, he turned into the kitchen and started preparing tea for everyone, mumbling to himself about the importance of console maintenance and how he would pound it into the head of his beloved if it was the last thing he ever did.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a good hour later when Viktor returned to the apartment with two pink boxes filled with the best kinds of diet-ruining baked goods he could think of. 

 

“Yuuuuuri!! Tadaima!” Viktor called out, excitedly.  

 

“Vitya! Okaeri!” Yuuri returned, an affectionate smile bright on his face. “Yurio got the Switch working and we’ve just been messing with it.” Viktor nodded his acknowledgement. 

 

“I have a couple of conditions before I part with this tasty treasure.” Viktor said. He held up his hand with his pointer finger raised. “One is that you promise that we will work extra hard in practice.” Yuuri nodded his agreement. “The other one is that you tell me how much you love me and how I’m the best husband in the universe.” Viktor shot Yuuri his best Makkachin impression. Yuuri sighed in fictitious exasperation. 

 

“I love you more than anything, ya goof.” 

 

“More than katsudon?” 

 

Yuuri paused for a moment, pretending to consider. Viktor pouted. 

 

“Yuuuuuuri! You’re so mean to me!” The older skater whined and turned around, facing the door.  Yuuri smiled and patted his husband’s head with the warmest affection. 

 

“Of course I love you more than katsudon. You’re my precious husband. Even if you are a little, as Yurio and Phichit like to say, ‘extra’.” Yuuri gently grabbed his husbands shoulders and turned him around. “And since I’ve completed one of the two conditions, I have earned the right to eat from your box of goodies. But before you give me the those, I want something a little…. Sweeter.” Yuuri whispered, leaning up to kiss his adorably perturbed husband. 

 

Viktor swore that there was nothing better in the universe than to come home to his loving husband, their adoptive son (though he would rather die than admit it), and Makkachin. Viktor could no longer imagine his life as anything else but this: a warm home full of people who loved him for the way his is. And when his lips met Yuuri’s…. The feeling was indescribable. Viktor never felt so needed, so accepted, so  _ loved _ than he did in Yuuri’s arms. 

 

And the sex! 

 

Oh good god, the sex!

 

Viktor had been well aware of the eros that his lovely Yuuri possessed, had demanded that the world see what Viktor saw so that they understood how exquisite a creature Yuuri actually was (and would fawn over the Japanese skater in jealous remorse that he was forever taken by Viktor Nikiforov.) 

 

What Viktor hadn’t been aware of was how, when Yuuri  _ really _ got into the heat of the moment, his husband practically became a different  _ person _ . His hand would push back his hair, his eyes would shine with unapologetic lust, and his voice would drop just low enough to make Viktor shudder. And his  _ mouth _ !! Jesus Fucking H. Christ! Yuuri’s mouth could suck the life out of an immortal god and the god would probably have no regrets. Viktor could write at least a hundred books about how skilled a kisser Yuuri Katsuki was.

 

Which was why it was such a shame that Yurio was still in the apartment. 

 

The couple finally made it into the living room where the self-proclaimed Ice Tiger of Russia sat on the couch, playing with one of the controllers for the Nintendo Switch. 

 

“Took you long enough. Jeez, did you have to stop and catch your breath on the way back?” He asked sarcastically. Viktor only shot him one of his famous plastic smiles in response. 

 

“Okay, Katsudon. It’s all set up and ready to go.” Yuri informed the Japanese skater. 

 

“Since you’ve been so nice to us all morning, and it is  _ your _ console, you can play first. We play until we die, then we switch. Sound fair?” Yuuri asked. Yurio nodded eagerly. 

 

“I’m so fucking excited!” The teenager exclaimed. Yuuri shot his husband a look of  _ oh my god look at him, he’s so cute, I can’t believe we’re his parents _ . Viktor smiled and gestured for Yuuri to continue to observe their tiny son.  

 

* * *

 

 

That day they made it as far as Kakariko village, with Yuuri and Yurio switching on and off. Their combined frustration with their lack of stamina, a flaw that Viktor couldn’t help but point out was not a problem of Yuuri’s in real life, and the fact that the seemingly limitless missions that Impa gave them before she would elaborate upon the plot further was just too much for the both of them to handle. Thus a break was needed…. Ugh. Impa why? 

 

“I’m so excited to go to the Zora Domain!” Yuuri exclaimed. “That was always my favorite part of the game.”

 

“Really? I would’ve pegged you for a Great Forest fan.” Yuri replied, surprised. 

 

“As much as I love the Great Deku Tree, I always wanted to know more about the Zora. The way they swim is just… So graceful. I guess always hoped I would gain more grace in real life if I observed them in the game long enough.” Yuuri admitted. Yurio scoffed. 

 

“That’s dumb, Katsudon. You’re already plenty graceful and you didn’t need the help of a fictional character to do it.” 

 

“Not graceful enough to get gold at the Grand Prix Final.” Yuuri pointed out. Yurio actually growled this time

 

“Look, the only reason I won gold was because you touched down on that quad flip and it messed with your head. Don’t give me that look, I’m trying to help you here.” Yuri warned Yuuri when he shot the Russian punk a hurt look. “If you had landed that flip, you would’ve won gold and would be retired....” Yurio paused as if he wanted to say something more. “I’m…. I’m glad you didn’t land the quad flip okay?!.” He mumbled quickly. “And besides, we both fucked up. The next time I beat you, it will be fair and square, got it?!” Yuuri nodded, smiling.

 

“I have a promise to keep, so beating me in the future isn’t going to be so easy!” Yuuri promised. Yurio grinned, then looked around for Yuuri’s annoying husband. 

 

“Where did Viktor go?” 

 

“I think he went out for a run. He was really worried that he would gain weight from all the donuts we ate this morning. Ugh, I’m going to have to join him tomorrow.” Yuuri groaned. 

 

“That’s what you get for eating all those pastries!” Yuri snickered. 

 

“In my defense, we got into some pretty stressful battles.” Yuuri retorted. “If we had been better prepared with the right food and potions, maybe we wouldn’t have died so often. 

 

“So… Same time next week then?” Yuri asked coyly, already knowing the answer. 

 

“You’re on, kid.” Yuuri grinned.

 

 

* * *

It was a few weeks later, due to their six-days-a-week practice schedule, when they finally made it to Zora’s Domain. 

 

“I still don’t understand all the hype.” Viktor complained. Yuuri glanced over to where his husband was dramatically sprawled out on the couch. “It’s just a fictional character.” 

 

“You will understand why I was so excited to finally meet Prince Sidon in a second.” Yuuri promised. 

 

“How do you even know about him? I thought you just made it to that part.” Yuri asked. Yuuri just stared at the blonde Russian blankly. 

 

“Tumblr. Tumblr is how I know about most of the spoilers in this game.” 

 

“Well, I didn’t want to be spoiled!” Yurio grumbled. 

 

“Trust me, you’ll be glad you knew about him ahead of time.” Yuuri couldn’t help but steal a peek at his husband. Sidon was actually a lot like Viktor, now that Yuuri thought about it. They were both pretty overdramatic characters with a tendency to look on the bright side. They were both ridiculously handsome (though Yuuri would just implode if someone ever discovered his attraction to the fictional fish-man). Yuuri thought Viktor would enjoy Sidon, and wanted him to like the character as much as Yuuri did. 

 

Yuuri, who currently had the controller, finally made it to the bridge. 

 

“ _ Say here there _ !” 

 

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, oh my fucking god.” Yuuri mumbled under his breath. Yurio rolled his eyes and Viktor finally sat up and paid more attention to the screen (and his husband, who was currently vibrating with excitement). 

 

“ _Young one!_ _Up top! Above you!”_

 

“Holy shit, he’s even more beautiful than Tumblr said he was.” Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor pouted, jealous that his husband was ogling someone who wasn’t him. And then he actually looked at the screen. 

 

Viktor’s mouth flopped open.

 

Holy…

 

This was witchcraft. Someone must have sacrificed many virgins to summon a creature this gorgeous. 

 

“Yuuri, my love, light of existence, I owe you an apology.” Viktor said softly. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I was skeptical too. Until I saw… him.” Yuuri patted his husband on the back. 

 

“Oh my fucking god, you guys. He isn’t real. He’s a goddamn fish!” Yurio scowled. 

 

“Yuri Plisetsky, you will go in the bathroom and wash your blasphemous mouth out with soap, young man!” Viktor exclaimed. “Look at him! He’s so pretty!” 

 

“He’s the only one I would allow you to cheat on me with.” Yuuri agreed. 

 

“Can you guys just never finish this part of the story so that we can forever observe the glory that is Sidon?” Viktor asked. To his credit, Yuuri looked like he was struggling between his desire to beat the game and to gaze upon the beautiful Sidon. Yurio just looked like he wanted to vomit. 

“I’m just gonna go… Okay guys? Hopefully you won’t be as weird about this, next week.” Yuri seethed as he packed up his stuff. “I’m gonna leave my Switch here on the conditions that Viktor doesn’t go  _ near _ the thing, and that you guys won’t do anything weird.” He shoved his finger in the direction of the couple. 

 

“I promise, nothing inappropriate will happen to your expensive console.” Yuuri pledged solemnly. Viktor nodded along. 

 

“I need you to fucking say it, Viktor.” Yuri growled. 

 

“Fine, I promise there will be no untoward actions near your beloved Nintendo Switch.” Viktor rolled his eyes. 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’d think I was the one who was twenty-right and you were the teenager.” Yuri hissed. Yuuri snorted. 

“Okay, I’m out.” Yuri called out as he left the apartment. Viktor looked at his husband, who stared back. 

 

“So….” 

 

“So?” 

 

“You wanna go to bed?” 

 

“....If we’re about to do what I think we’re about to do, Hell. Yes.” 

 

They never ran to their bedroom as fast. 


	2. In Which We are Kidnapped by a Cosplayer... Maybe?

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he knew he was no longer in the apartment he shared with his husband. 

 

“Uh…. Viktor?” He called out and was startled by the echo. Silence. 

 

“Hello?”  

 

Only his own voice surrounded him. He looked around for his glasses, grateful to find them on the nightstand beside the huge bed he resided in. The tiling of the ceiling was like nothing he had ever seen. Squares of blues, whites, and greens met tired brown eyes. 

  
  
  


“Oh my god. We were kidnapped. That’s what this is.” He muttered to himself. It wasn’t uncommon for people to go missing in their part of the neighborhood. Viktor has had several of his own neighbors leave, only to never return.

 

“You may rest easy.” A smooth, deep, and vaguely familiar voice rang out. Yuuri turned his head to view the source only to see…

 

Sidon…

 

Or someone cosplaying as Sidon… 

 

Either way, what the fuck?! 

 

“What the actual fuck is going on here?!” Yuuri panicked. “Whatever kind of freaky cosplay cult thing you got going on here, I don’t want any part of it. Tell me where my husband is.”

 

“What is this...cos...play… that you speak of?” The person wearing the Sidon suit asked, his head cocked in what seemed like genuine confusion.

 

“Are you crazy? Is that what’s happening right now? We got kidnapped by a bunch of lunatics…” 

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. 

 

“As I’ve said, you may rest easy. Your husband is just down the hall, enjoying the breakfast my people have made for him.” The Zora motioned to touch Yuuri’s shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, but Yuuri violently shook him off and sprinted down the hall. 

 

“Viktor!” He screamed, desperate to find his husband and leave. “Viktor!” 

 

“Yuuri!” At the sound of his beloved’s voice, which sounded fine, Yuuri’s rapid heartbeat calmed down. “Yuuri! Look at the food!” 

 

“....” Oh, Yuuri was going to fucking  _ kill  _ this man. 

 

“Viktor! What the fuck is going on here?” Yuuri asked when he finally reached him. Viktor shrugged. 

 

“Dunno.” 

 

“...You don’t know?” Yuuri was speechless. 

 

“Nope. And I decided I wasn’t going to question it.” 

 

“...Seriously? You wake up in a different place than you fell asleep in, meet a bunch of weird people dedicated to cosplaying as Zoras for some strange reason, and you decided it’s perfectly reasonable to just eat the food they bring you?” 

 

“Well, what did you want me to do? Pass up on a perfectly good breakfast made by these kind people?” Viktor demanded, gesturing to the table. Yuuri had to admit, the breakfast looked absolutely mouthwatering. What looked like fried rice with shrimp on top was steaming on the white and blue plate. But that’s neither here nor there. 

 

“Viktor, honey, I love you, but you have terrible, terrible judgement in people.” As soon as it came out of his mouth, Yuuri regretted it. Viktor actually looked genuinely hurt. 

 

“I think I’ve done pretty well over the years. I chose a coach for myself that pushed me to be the best. And I was. I chose an apprentice of sorts that managed to win his first senior Grand Prix Final. And I chose a husband that brought me back to life when I was at my lowest point. But by all means, please continue to tell me how horrible my judgement in character is.” Viktor retorted, his voice icy. 

 

“Vitya… I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I just… I trust you, but I don’t trust them.” Yuuri whispered. “I don’t think it’s a coincidence that we wake up surrounded by people dressed as Zora, right after we finally reach Zora’s domain in the game. 

 

“Game, you say?” The smooth voice interrupted “I think you might be confused.” Sidon, or the person pretending to be him, walked in the room. 

 

“Holy fucking shit, Yuuri. It’s him!” Viktor hissed in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri jerked his elbow into Viktor’s ribcage. 

 

“Yes, I’m aware.” Yuuri hissed back. 

 

“Hello. My name is Sidon. I am the Prince of the Zora.” Sidon introduced himself with a flourish and a grin. 

 

“Oh my god, Yuuri. He did the  _ thing! _ ” Viktor whispered excitedly. Yuuri just jabbed his elbows against Viktor’s chest once again in response. 

 

“You are both welcome to stay as long as you like. I’m sorry if I’m being rude, but I must ask… I’ve never seen people like you before. Are you Hylians?” His tone was light and curious in a way that seemed genuine, leading Yuuri to believe that this was either some insanely devoted cosplayer or that somehow, some way, they managed to find their way into the (apparently very real) land of Hyrule. 

“Uh… Sure. Let’s go with that.” Yuuri replied quickly. Sidon looked skeptical for a moment, then his expression shifted into concern. 

 

“Did monsters do that to your ears?” He gestured to the lack of pointed ears on Yuuri. “With one of the Divine Beasts already freed, they must be fearful of their inevitable loss of power, so they just keep finding more sadistic ways to make people suffer while they can.” 

 

“Divine Beasts?” Viktor questioned. Yuuri shot him a look. Viktor shrugged his shoulders. It’s not like he knew the plot of the game. 

 

“I’m afraid so. They captured my husband and I while we were traveling and decided cutting the tips of our ears was going to be our punishment. When we finally escaped, we managed to see a healer who could heal our ears by rounding them off.” Yuuri explained. Sidon gave a sympathetic nod. 

 

“I see. That is troublesome indeed. I’ve never heard of Hylians having their ears cut off, but monsters are monsters, who knows why they do what they do.” 

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri in amazement. Even Viktor wouldn’t have bought a crazy story like that if anyone but Yuuri had said it. 

 

“So… What brings you to Zora’s Domain? If you’re looking for the Champion, I’m afraid he’s already left for Death Mountain.” Sidon stated, his tone took a slight melancholy tone. Viktor immediately picked up on this. 

 

“Champion?” Viktor whispered to Yuuri. 

 

“He means Link.” Yuuri whispered back. Viktor nodded his understanding. 

 

“I’m sorry if I’m overstepping,” Viktor began, “But by the tone of your voice, it sounds like you’re sad that he’s gone.” Sidon’s golden eyes widened, narrowed, then relaxed. 

 

“I am. I shouldn’t be, I know this. He’s out there fulfilling the destiny the Goddess put before him… But is he taking care of himself? Is he eating and sleeping properly? I can’t help but worry about him.” Sidon confessed.

 

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other in understanding. 

 

“He’s been pulling away from me more and more, as if preparing for something horrible. I can’t say I blame him. I would probably try to cause as less pain as possible if I had to fight something like Calamity Ganon, myself.” The prince continued 

 

“You sound like you really understand him.” Yuuri observed 

Sidon smiled wryly. 

 

“I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this. We just met, but you guys are really easy to talk to.” Sidon admitted. 

 

Viktor snorted  and laughed while Yuuri shot him a glare. Sidon just looked confused. 

 

“I’m sorry… You’re not aware of the irony of that statement.” Viktor chuckled. “Yuuri once tried to end things between us because of a lack of communication on both our parts. So when you say you feel like it’s easy to talk to us, it’s kind of amusing.” 

 

Sidon laughed, loudly and enthusiastically. Quite a contrast from how he was feeling just moments ago. 

 

“I see, I see. If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you two been married?” Sidon inquired, still chuckling 

 

“Just a little over a year now.” Yuuri replied. 

 

“Oh! So you two are still newlyweds!” Sidon exclaimed. 

 

“Well… I wouldn’t put it like that.” Yuuri said reluctantly. 

 

“Let me explain: to us Zora’s, if you’re married less than five years, you’re still typically considered newlywed and therefore would still be… uh… shall we say, ‘preoccupied’ with each other. So I insist you let me bring you to the palace!” 

 

“No no no! You don’t have to!” Yuuri exclaimed. Jesus Christ, this fish was going to give him a heart attack. 

 

“Oh, but I insist! There hasn’t been a reason to celebrate in the Domain for so long! But since Vah Ruta has been freed from the control of Calamity Ganon, we are obligated to live life as joyfully and passionately as possible to honor our fallen comrades. You two are the first married couple to pass through Zora’s Domain. We must celebrate the occasion!” Sidon shouted cheerfully. 

 

“I’m with you, Your Majesty! Our honey-moon wasn’t nearly as long as I’d have liked it to be, so here’s to second chances!” Viktor exclaimed. 

 

Yuuri groaned. 

 

Dealing with Viktor when he was in one of his I’m-Going-To-Be-As-Extra-As-Possible-

Because-I-Love-You moods was bad enough, but dealing with  _ Sidon _ ? Possibly the King of Extra?

 

Oh no.

 

Yuuri was not going to survive.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is: Part two!! I'm sad to say, no smut yet.... Still got to build that plot. I'm very proud of myself for posting when I said I would! Hooray! I'm excited to hear what you guys think. <3


	3. In Which Viktuuri is not the Cutest Couple for a Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and all the nice comments! Shit's gotten real because I finally finished getting my Associate's degree in Fancy Bullshit (Liberal Arts) and I've been hella busy trying to find motivation for writing anything, but you guys know how that is. I really want to thank everyone who keeps leaving such nice comments on my stupid idea <3 <3 <3 You guys are the reason I want to continue this. SOOOO. Have a third chapter, unedited, unbeta'd because I was super excited about getting it up. (Lol this will be Yuuri or Link in the maybe-near future)

To say that they were being watched as they walked through the city was a severe understatement. Everyone stopped to stare at the strange round-eared Hylians and the prince. The latter just grinned and greeted his people as he usually would, while the former would tighten their grips on each other’s hands. 

 

“I think you guys are really going to enjoy the palace. It’s so beautiful!” Sidon chatterd. 

 

“Where were we staying before?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Oh, that was just one of the buildings that connect to the palace.” Sidon said dismissively. “We weren’t sure whether or not to take you to the palace proper, we’d never seen Hylians with ears like yours, you see.” 

 

“Understandable.” Yuuri agreed… He looked around to the crystal-like materials spiraling around him. “This is beautiful.” He murmered. 

 

“Indeed.” Viktor agreed. 

 

“Thank you both. I’m so glad to hear you like it!” Sidon replied, his face displaying an odd purple color that must be the Zora equivilant of a blush.

 

The surrounding buildings emitted a soft, almost comforting, blue glow. 

 

The group walked past the only statue above water, the figure emitting grace and kindness. 

 

“Sidon?” Viktor called out. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Can I ask who that statue is of?” He gestured to the piller of luminous stone. Sidon’s face took a sorrowful look. 

 

“That’s my older sister, Mipha.” Sidon’s voice was filled with pride and grief. 

 

Yuuri elbowed his husband. 

 

“She was one of the champions who died fighting Calamity Ganon.” Yuuri hissed in his husband’s ears. 

 

“Oh… I’m so sorry.” Viktor apologized hestiantly.

Sidon cocked his head and turned to look at the Russian.

 

“Why? You were just asking. You had no knowledge.” Sidon turned his eyes back to the statue of his sister. 

 

“She was… Actually a lot like your Yuuri seems to be. Kind and Gentle. But fiercely protective when she needed to be.” Sidon chuckled at the embarassed reaction his words brought to Yuuri. 

 

“She was also easily flustered.” Sidon added. Viktor and the Zora prince shared a knowing look. 

 

“My Prince!” 

 

A dark blue-skinned Zora approached them. 

 

“What is it, Bazz?” Sidon asked. 

 

“My Prince, the Champion has returned!”

 

“Oh! How fortitous! I’m sure Link would be excited to meet Hylians such as yourselves! Would you like to joi-”

 

“YES!” Yuuri shouted, his excitement at actually meeting Link was practically oozing from his body.  

 

Viktor shot his husband an amused look. 

 

“Excellent!” Sidon clapped his hands. 

 

The trio walked to the gates of the Domain, where a blonde-haired boy was chatting animatedly with a green zora. 

 

“My friend!” Sidon greeted loudly. 

 

“Sidon!” The boy shouted with glee and ran to the excited Zora. The boy, who Yuuri knew from playing the game was Link, jumped into the prince’s arms. The prince laughed and spun them around. 

 

“Link, my friend, I’d like to introduce you to a nice couple I’ve come to know.” Sidon said as soon as he set the Hylian down. 

 

“This is Yuuri and Viktor. They appeared here a couple of days ago, much the way you do when you travel via the Sheika Slate.” 

“Uh….” Yuuri gaped. 

 

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” Link greeted cheerfully. “I don’t meet many Hylians on the road, and the ones I do meet are almost always part of the Yiga clan.” Link shuddered. 

 

“You mean the ones in the weird costumes, the collective obsession with bananas, and the awful laughs?” Viktor asked, having watched Yuuri fight off these strange characters. 

 

“That would be them.” Link confirmed. “It sounds like you’ve had your share of encounters with the Yiga.” 

 

“...You could say that.”

 

Yuuri, meanwhile, was still gaping at the Champion. 

 

“Is he okay?” Link whispered to Viktor. 

 

“He does that when he meets people he admires. Don’t worry about him, he’ll come out of it in a bit and then pretend it never happened.” Viktor whispered back. 

 

Link blushed. 

 

“Admire?” He asked. 

 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Viktor smiled. 

 

“Hi, Yuuri. Your husband tells me that you’ve heard about some of my adventures.” Link greeted with a hand out in invitation. 

 

“Y-yes! Uh… Um…. I’m so sorry. You must think I’m a total freak. I’ve just….heard a lot of what you’ve done to help Hyrule and I want to thank you.” Yuuri said, taking Link’s hand in a firm handshake. 

 

“I’m just trying to do my part. Y’know. For the people…. And the princess, of course.” Link said, embarassed at the praise. 

 

Sidon beamed in pride at his friend. 

 

“If it’s alright, can I ask you what it’s like going from place to place?” Yuuri asked. “I do a fair amount of traveling myself, but that Sheikah slate you have there must make it convient.” 

 

“It’s never boring…. Meeting new people is always interesting. Sometimes I meet people I already know. Kass, the traveling Rito, is one of them. He always seems to be in the weirdest places.” Link pondered. 

 

“And the fighting?” Viktor asked. 

 

“Honestly…. The fighting is the second to worst part. I have no problems killing monsters who are attacking people on the road or abusing the wild horses. It’s the Lynels and the Guardians that are the most difficult.” Link explained. 

 

“Second to worst?” Sidon interrupted and Link cracked a smile. 

 

“I abso-fucking-lutely hate the feeling of traveling by Shekiah Slate. I don’t know if the Sheikah of the past were sadists or what, because it feels like I’m being squished while ripped apart bit by bit at the same time.” Link shuddered. “It’s why I only use it as my last option.” 

 

Yuuri was suddenly flooded with guilt. He fast-traveled everywhere he went, too impatient to take the time to travel and enjoy the scenery. Yurio too, though his reason was the typical impatience that comes with puberty. 

 

“What were you guys talking about before I got here? You seemed so serious, Sidon.” Link teased. His effort to change the subject did not go unnoticed by Sidon nor Yuuri. 

 

“We were talking about Mipha.” Sidon replied. 

 

“The statue in the center of town is just so beautiful.” Viktor added hastily. “I was curious.” 

 

“Mipha would’ve been so embarassed.” Link recalled fondly. “You’re so handsome, she would’ve been falling all over herself.” 

 

“The only one I recall her falling for, is you.” Sidon quipped. “I remember being jealous of the handsome swordsman that used to come and steal my sister’s attention.” Link opened his mouth to respond.  “I also remember being jealous of my sister for getting to spend so much time with the handsome swordsman.” Sidon interrupted. Link just stood there, mouth agape and a blushing mess.

 

“They should totally just get married already.” Viktor whispered to Yuuri. 

 

“I agree.” Yuuri whispered back, watching the two chat and giggle away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments! It's always really encouraging to know that people like your crazy crossover ideas XD I'm gonna attempt to update every Thursday, since that is the one day a week that I have any kind of freedom from work and from college. Hopefully my schedule stays regular. Again, thank you guys so so so much! <3


End file.
